The Cobalt Blues
by KibaElunal
Summary: After losing his leg in a terrible accident Calyx Delsune decides that he will stop at nothing to enter Beacon Academy in order to become a Huntsman like he's always dreamed. After having received his invitation, he and Team CBLT soon notice that things are amiss at the academy and thus embark on a journey to discover just what forces are behind the vicious creatures of Grimm. (OC)
1. Chapter 1

The Cobalt Blues – Ch. 1

I giggled as I ran through the train station excitedly, my tail wagging happily behind me. I was like any normal ten year old child would be their first time riding on a train. I could barely contain my enthusiasm as I ran through the crowd, pushing my way through them all to get to the platform where I was to wait expectantly for my train that would take me to my mother just north of the city of Vale. As I stood at the edge looking down the long tunnel giddily, a shift in the crowd bumped me, causing me to fall into the tracks. Immediately I attempted to clamber out of the tracks, but before I could, the rails shifted, locking my foot in the metal rail as a distant whistle signaled the train.

I desperately reached for the people standing on the platform, all of their eyes staring at me as though I were some sort of side show attraction, or a character in a movie. I begged to them, tears pouring from my eyes for them to help me, begging desperately. But they just stood there, staring at me as the light of the train slowly became bigger and brighter as it approached. I turned to sit on my back, desperately pulling at my leg trying to get it free as I waited for somebody, anybody to get me out of the rails. Looking up the large metal locomotive raced towards me, and soon my eyes were blinded by its light.

I woke up drenched in a cold sweat as pain raced through my leg. Rolling it up I looked at the metal prosthetic that I had created long ago to serve as my replacement from the accident that faithful day. I gently stroked its smooth surface. Despite not having any nerves it surprisingly helped to ease the pain that coursed through me any time I had the nightmare.

387. That was what the newspapers declared on my story on the third page. 387 people stood and watched as the train sliced off the leg of a ten year old boy, no one moving an inch to help him, all because he was born with the tail of a fox. Such is the life of a Faunis in the city of Vale. People look away when the bad happens, and they look away even faster when the good does. But I'd show them soon enough, I'd prove to them that even as a Faunis I was still capable of being ten times the hunter of any human, and I'd do it even without the leg that had been taken from me all those years ago.

My name is Calyx, and I am a fox-type Faunis. As I've explained, I lost my leg up to my thigh in a train accident ten years ago, but I've refused to let that slow me down in the slightest. Ever since the months I stayed in the hospital, when I wasn't going through physical therapy, I was studying my eyes out to become as skilled as I could be in just about everything I got my hands on. Engineering was my specialty, and when it came time to choose a style of prosthesis, I went with making my own. Soon I was out an about on my new tungsten carbide leg, able to run, duck, and jump just as fast as any other kid my age, and eventually even faster.

Truth be told, in the hospital you don't get much to do. Nothing but time to think as it were. And so think I did. I came to the conclusion that the way things worked in this world were unfair, and that it were up to someone to make them fair. I'd often seen news bulletins about the terrorist organization the White Fang and I knew it was only a matter of time before they too succumbed to their imperfections and greed. But I couldn't have that, not me. I decided quickly that I'd make it my mission to become a Hunter, and where better to go to become one than Beacon Academy? But not just anyone goes to Beacon, to be specific, one has to be invited to go to the academy, and I was determined to prove myself.

I began immediately to set to preparing myself for the challenge ahead. My weakness would become my weapon; my flaws to be my strength. Designing strong greaves that fit both my real foot and my prosthetic I created a propulsion system within my soles that would allow me to strike out with kicks more powerful than a jack hammer, and should I need to fire from a distance, I took the liberty of adding a few forms of artillery that would give the creatures of Grimm something to run from.

It wasn't until a few months ago that Beacon finally caught wind of my accomplishments, ranging from my above average grades in school to my moonlight runs across the rooftops of the city. Eagerly I accepted, and despite having managed to find a way to fall asleep last night, my luck caused the same stupid nightmare to interrupt my peaceful slumber the day before my journey to the prestigious academy.

Disconnecting the metal limb, I examined it closely, ensuring all of the gears were aligned and that every small mechanical piece fit together perfectly. They did of course; I only maintained the thing every single day. This practice was honestly more for my benefit rather than the benefit of the prosthetic, as every time I worked to adjust it I felt myself getting lost in its bits and pieces, allowing me to become relaxed and calm again after such a startling terror. Satisfied I reconnected the leg to its socket, giving the neural controls a quick diagnostic test that too proved satisfactory. Now thoroughly pacified, I let my head fall back on to my pillow with a plop, and soon again I fell back to sleep eager for the next morning to arrive so that I could claim my destiny.

I stood in awe of the great zeppelin as it approached the platform where I and so many others of the new students were awaiting. As they all chattered amongst themselves, most of them already acquainted or more, I found myself intimidated by it all as the gigantic airship came to a halt before opening its doors to us.

"Nerve-wracking isn't it?" A voice asked beside me. I turned to see a young girl about my age dressed in an elegant silky blue gown, her midriff exposed like that of a danger. Around her arms and shoulders was a long gossamer shawl that (like the scarf wrapped around her hip) seemed to trail behind her like a beautiful ghost in her wake.

I looked around me to see that I was the only one in proximity to her before looking back. "I'm sorry…were you talking to me?" I asked puzzled.

"Of course." She beamed. "Who else would I be talking to?"

I blushed a bit before looking at the ship. "Sorry, just not used to people noticing me. And you're right…it is nerve-wracking. It's like it's exciting and scary all at the same time. But I've come too far to turn back now." The girl brightened even more, something I wouldn't have thought possible.

"That's the spirit!" She cheered before offering me her hand. I looked at it confused as she just held it there for a moment. Her smile dimmed the longer she stood there like that. "You shake it…" she said after a moment before I gently reached out and shook her hand.

"Sorry…most don't like it when I touch them." I explained.

"Why's that?" She asked curiously. Now it was my turn to be dumbstruck. Just as I was about to speak a larger male with a spiked mace shoved past us.

"Move it Faunis trash." He growled as he stepped aboard.

"That…" I explained, "that would be why." But as I turned to look at her again she was already gone after the guy with the mace.

"Hey! That was rude!" She shouted at him as I quickly chased after her.

Taking her arm I tried to pull her away but she wouldn't budge. "What are you doing?" I hissed at her.

"He was rude, so he needs to apologize." She replied simply before glaring at the man again. "You hear that buddy? You'd better say you're sorry." The boy with the mace turned towards her with a low animal-like growl.

"What did you say to me?" He asked as he stared down the girl.

"I said apologize! You pushed my friend and were very rude, so say you're sorry to him."

"Look…I really appreciate this but you don't need to…"

"Hmmph, so the Faunis has his girlfriend fight his battles for him, is that it?" My tail twitched slightly as he mentioned others fighting my battles.

"She's not…"

"Well come on then…fight your own fight. Be a man why don't you?" He said before shoving me hard. I barely moved as I stepped closer.

"You want me to show you the fight I have?" I asked coldly, sliding my prosthetic leg forward. The guy just laughed and kicked my shin hard. A metallic clang revealed that things about me were not as I seemed, and as an answer to the bewildered expression on his stupid face I lifted up my pants leg causing the people who were watching to gasp in surprise. "You want to try to hurt me…?" I asked before lashing out quickly and sweeping his legs out from under him. I placed my foot on his chest as a solid 'ka-thunk' rang out from my leg. "That sound you just heard is the sound of half a pound of grapeshot being loaded into the cannon installed in my leg. Now that I've got your attention, allow me to explain something to you." I glared down at him baring my teeth. "In the animal kingdom there is something called dominance. There is a pecking order amongst males where the strongest are on top and the weakest are on bottom. So let me ask you…do you want to treat me like a beast some more? Because I've no qualms about filling your chest with lead to prove that I'm stronger than you. Or would you rather behave like a person and I let you go under the agreement that you never, ever, speak to me again." He just stayed there with fear in his eyes and pulling my foot from his chest I reached down to help him back up.

Nervously he took my hand and I helped him to his feet. "Now get out of my sight." I growled, causing him to glare at me before shrugging.

"You're not even worth my time." He retorted attempting to save face. "I don't have time to associate with criminal scum." He turned away leaving me alone with the girl. I sighed softly turning back to her with an apologetic frown.

"Sorry you had to see that."

"That…was…amazing!" She cheered excitedly. "That was so cool! How did you do that? Is your leg really fake? Did you cut it off in some sort of fit of madness from being treated poorly? Are you really a criminal? If not, why did that guy call you one?"

"Whoa there." I said holding up my hand. "Calm down. It's not something I enjoyed doing, believe me. But I know his type…they only respond to fear. And if you want to hear the story of my leg, I'm afraid you'll have to know me a bit more first. It's not a tale I enjoy regaling." She frowned softly before sighing.

"Alright…well, I suppose I should give you my name before asking yours. I'm Lyn. It's a pleasure to meet you." She offered her hand again and smiling I took it, shaking it as before.

"Calyx." I said, introducing myself. "So…are you hoping to be a Huntress too?" I asked. She nodded brightly.

"Mmhm. That's why I'm so excited to be going to Beacon. I can't wait to see who the other students in my bracket will be."

I looked her up and down before clearing my throat. "Please don't take offense to this…but, I don't really see any weapons on your person…how do you intend to fight, if I may ask." She giggled softly.

"It's not as fancy as a cannon leg but I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve." Lowering her arm, a small black rod fell from her sleeve into her hand and with a snap of her wrist, a sharp metal fan expanded as she held it in front of her face with a wink. "These are my weapons. Sharp enough to easily cut through the hide of any Grimm I may come across. And should they be a tad too far…" She held the fan sideways, causing it to split apart more to reveal that it also had a built in hand cannon. "Not bad huh?"

I nodded thoroughly impressed. "I can't wait to see you in action Lyn." I replied genuinely causing her to grin before tucking the fan back into her shawl.

"There you are!" Another voice called out as a girl in a similar garb to Lyn called out grabbing her by the wrist. For a moment I thought I was seeing double.

"Oh, hey Bakulah, I've been wondering where you were." Lyn giggled.

"Looking for you air-head. You can't just run off like that! You may have run into some sort of unsavory character or something." She began to tug her away by Lyn just giggled more.

"Sis you always worry too much. Besides I've made a new friend see?" She said pointing at me causing her sister to whirl on me suspiciously. Her eyes scanned me up and down, as though expecting to find a big sign on my chest that said 'I'm trouble'.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure he wants to be 'friends', don't you buddy. Well you can just back off, my sister is not that kind of woman."

"I…ummm…what?" I stammered confused.

"You heard me loud and clear pal." The girl stormed closer poking me in my chest. "You'd better keep your paws off my sister, she may be innocent and naieve, but I know exactly what you're after. And you won't be getting it from her you pervert."

"What are you talking about?" I asked incredibly confused. Surely she wasn't insinuating what I thought she was. "She just struck up a conversation with me outside, honest. I wasn't after anything."

"A likely story." Bakulah snapped back before pulling out a strange blade that went over her fist and waving it in front of my face. "Listen up pal, if you even so much as look at my sister funny, I'll cut off your nuts and feed them to you, ya feel me?" Lyn stood in front of her sister and pushed her away blushing nervously.

"I'm really sorry about her." Lyn explained. "She's my twin and she's super protective of me. Really, I don't think she's being like this because your…"

"Say…" Bakulah asked, "why do you have a fox tail?"

"Because I'm a Faunis…?" I suggested causing her to look at me suspiciously.

"A Faunis…? Are those people the weird ones who dress up like animals and sleep with each other."

"I'm not 'dressing up' like anything." I retorted. "It's real, honest." I turned and waved the tail around to prove it. "See?"

"Sis…you're thinking of furries…and you shouldn't judge people like that." Bakulah looked at her twin insulted.

"Lyn! You know as well as I do that people can't be trusted. What have I told you about talking to strangers huh? He could have dragged you away and raped you for all you know!"

"But…I didn't…"

"You shut up buddy, this doesn't concern you." Bakulah snapped before turning back to Lyn. "You're supposed to be an adult now that we're on our own Lyn! You can't just go running off all willy nilly anymore. You've got to be more mature and responsible, like your big sister."

"We're the same age!" Lyn replied. "And I was born before you were!"

"Doesn't matter! You've still got to be more careful around…" she shot a glance at me, "those types."

"But…you didn't even know what a Faunis was until like five minutes ago." I shot back but she just rolled her eyes.

"I don't care if you dress up like an animal or not weirdo. I meant people with dangly bits between your legs. You're always thinking with your lower head, don't try to deny it."

I looked at Lyn. "Is she always like this?" I asked.

She nodded. "Only when she's awake." She muttered before Bakulah glared at her.

"Don't just cut me out of the conversation like that. I've got an opinion too you know."

"Yes I'm sure you do." I sighed softly. "Listen, I've no interest in attempting to take advantage of your sister in any way shape or form. I'm not trying to obtain some secret hidden agenda. I just want to go to Beacon Academy and become a Hunter. End of story."

Bakulah stopped for a moment. "You're going to Beacon?"

"We're standing on a Beacon airship." I pointed out causing her to look around before giving a slight hmmph.

"Yeah, I suppose we are. So what? You may be like us, but don't think for a moment that I won't have my eye on you. I know what you're after and you're not getting it from either of us buddy."

"Urgh…I just told you I'm not after anything." I pointed out.

"Oh so we're not good enough for you is that it?" She snapped.

"Will you just make up your mind? Look, you're both very attractive, don't get me wrong, but I've got other things that I'm focused on, like not getting killed by a Grimm. Does that work for you?" I asked.

"Well you don't have to be so rude." She snorted before turning away with her sister in tow. As the ship landed and the doors opened Lyn turned back and waved to me.

"Bye Calyx, I'll see you later!" She giggled before I watched as her flaxen hair trailed behind her.

"Women huh?" A man beside me said. I looked up to see a hulking figure in plate armor with a giant axe on his back. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop, but hard not to when she was making a scene like that."

"What is with people wanting to talk to me today?" I wondered out loud as the man trailed behind me on the way inside of the building.

"Not much else to do around here other than talk to people. I saw what you did to that other guy too, way to put him in his place."

"Don't tell me you intend to try to prove how macho you are to me or something stupid like that."

"Nah, nothing like that. I just wanted to say, that guy was the exception, not the rule. Most of us really don't care if you're Faunis or Human, we're all people right?"

"That's very mature of you." I muttered, as I walked along the stone path, trying to find out where I was supposed to go for orientation. "Any idea where we're supposed to go?"

The man just smirked and pointed towards the large crowd that was flooding into the ball room. "I'd guess that way."

"Yeah…that's what I was afraid of." I sighed.

"Not a crowd person I take it?"

I shook my head. "I always feel like they're just staring at my tail…or worse, my leg."

"What happened to your leg anyway?" He asked. I just looked down at my feet. "Sorry, didn't mean to invade your privacy there. It's cool if you don't want to talk about it. Anyway, my name is Traiko. Your name is Calyx right? That's what you told the girls anyway."

"Yeah, Calyx Delsune. It's a pleasure to meet you Traiko." He smiled at me.

"The feeling is mutual. If it helps, I'll tag along with you in orientation. Sometimes it helps to have a friend in the crowd you know?" I shrugged. Friend was a strong word, even for someone as polite and kind as Traiko. As we filed in to the hall, I immediately felt the suffocating presence of all of the students that were standing around me as the Headmaster stepped on to the stage with his assistant.

"I'll keep this brief…you've traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you've finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." I swallowed as I felt my heart swell slightly in my chest. It was like he was reading my soul out loud to me as I watched him carefully, eagerly waiting for him to continue. But when he did, my heart immediately sank to the pit of my stomach. "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As he stepped off the stage I turned to Traiko to see he looked just as nervous as I felt.

"That was rather…disheartening…" I muttered as the Headmaster's assistant took the stage. Traiko nodded in agreement, his eyes focused on the woman carefully.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." An awkward silence settled over the crowd as people began to mutter amongst themselves, causing me and Traiko to look at one another in a concerned look.

"That…was possibly the worse orientation speech I've ever heard." He whispered to me. I couldn't help but to agree with him there. The Headmaster's job at orientation should have been to inspire us, but all I felt was despair and disappointment. Surely this was some sort of trick. He couldn't possibly believe us to take that speech to heart. I could feel in my gut that something was very, very wrong here. But before I could vocalize my concerns to Traiko he nodded towards the exit. "Come on, let's go get our gear in the lockers before we hit the sack."

Following him he and I remained silent as we changed into our sleeping clothes. Mine were pretty simple: a pair of shorts that showed off most of my metal leg, and a simple cotton tank top that was both cool and comfortable.

"Is it uncomfortable?" He asked.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Your leg. Is it uncomfortable to you?" I took a deep breath. I supposed I should get used to hearing these sort of questions considering I'd be getting many strange looks tonight. It was hard to understand why they forced us to all sleep in the same room. They didn't even bother to separate the girls from the boys.

"More or less." I replied. "It's got self automated nerve control…meaning that it moves as easily as my real leg does. It wasn't always that easy setting it up though. I used to have to hobble around like I had a cinderblock for a shoe."

"It must have hurt a lot…when you lost it."

"How did you know I lost it?" I asked. "I could have been born without it."

Traiko just shook his head. "Nah, if you were born without it you wouldn't have that look on your face when you're walking around."

"What look?"

"Like you miss it." I fell silent.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked finally.

He shrugged. "To me maybe, but I don't think anyone else can even tell it's gone…well not until tonight anyway." I nodded shutting the locker.

"Listen Traiko…sorry if I seemed cold earlier today…it's just…"

"Life isn't easy being a Faunis. I know." He interjected. "And relax, I know you didn't mean anything personal by it. But still, it's nice to know I have at least one friend here."

I thought about it for a moment. "Yeah…I guess you're right." Traiko had been friendly with me, and the way he was so understanding simply proved further that he was the sort of person I could become a friend to. That at least made my friend list go up to two. "Shall we?" I asked, once we had both finished changing. He nodded and the two of us went to seek out a bunk. Just as I thought, the soft metallic whirs and clinks as my footsteps fell attracted the attention of the rest of the student populace. Every step I took caused another one to stare and another to look away to pretend they hadn't been.

That's when a pillow came flying from nowhere to smack me upside the head. As it fell to the ground I saw the cute blonde from earlier waving to the two of us. "Hi Calyx!" She called out with a grin. "I see you made a friend that's good." The two of us approached much to her twin's disdain as she frowned at the both of us.

"Hey Lyn." I replied waving politely as we took two empty cots nearby. "Hello Bakulah."

"Un-uh, you ain't getting in these flannel pants pretty boy. Sorry." Her twin muttered.

"Good to see you again too." I chuckled before folding my legs beneath me in a criss-cross pattern. I felt Bakulah's eyes immediately flow to the metal appendage. "This is Traiko by the way." I said gesturing to the rather large man who sat beside me.

"Hello ladies." He waved.

Bakulah said nothing, continuing to stare at my leg. "You know…" she finally spoke up, "they told us we had to pack our armor and weapons away into the lockers."

Immediately Lyn turned a bright red. "No sis! You don't get it he's…"

I raised a hand to stop her. "No, no. She's right, my mistake." I smirked as I leaned down to my thigh, carefully flipping open the protective cover and with a quick unscrew of the mechanism removed my leg much to Bakulah's shock.

"It's…it's a fake…"

"That's what I was trying to tell you sis! You can be so rude at times." Lyn muttered poking her cheek. Satisfied with her reaction I reconnected my leg moving it around to ensure it had connected right.

Bakulah wordlessly ran her hand across my shin curiously, examining it carefully. "This is incredible…" she whispered, the first compliment she'd ever paid me. "Did you make this?" I nodded. "It's beautiful."

"Ah so you're the techy type huh?" Traiko commented causing Bakulah to blush. "Sh-shut up! I'm just impressed that a perv like him can do something right."

"But I haven't done anything perverted." I countered causing her to roll her eyes.

"Oh yeah? You kidnapped my sister this morning to have your way with her, don't deny it."

"You have a weird memory of events…Lyn started the conversation, and the only chasing I did with her was to make sure some big dude with a mace didn't try to hurt her when she demanded he apologize for bumping into us. Which you'd have known had you not lost her in the first place." I pointed out causing her to grimace that I'd found a flaw in her accusation.

"Whatever! I know you were thinking it, because all men like you are after my little sister's pure heart, but you won't get it you hear me!" She shouted causing her long blond curls to flounce all around her.

"Will you four shut up?!" A girl in all white called from the side. "First Ruby, now some crazy girl who can't stop shouting out obscenities, this is getting ridiculous." I frowned softly before laying back on my cot placing my head on the pillow with a sigh.

"What's-her-name's right, we should get some sleep." I said softly. "Who knows how the initiation will go tomorrow?" No sooner had the lights gone out that I heard a rustling sound nearby. Opening my eyes, I saw Lyn checking to ensure her sister was asleep before slowly crawling to my bunk.

"Hey…Calyx. Are you awake?"

"Yeah Lyn, I'm awake." She gasped biting her lip.

"H-how did you know it was me?" She whispered and I just chuckled.

"Faunis have good night-vision. Anyway what's wrong?" Lyn blushed slightly before leaning closer and placing a gentle kiss on my cheek much to my shock.

"I just wanted to say thanks for stepping between me and the mace guy earlier. It's not often that you meet a guy so…heroic? I know tomorrow will be pretty dangerous…so I really hope you do okay. No matter what happens, promise me you won't do anything too reckless."

She was concerned for me? "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm sure of it." I whispered. "You be careful too okay?" She smiled softly and nodded.

"Oh and Calyx…"

"Yes?"

"Good luck." She whispered, showing me her cute smile.

"Thanks Lyn…good luck to you too. Who knows…maybe we'll end up on the same team."

Her smile became even brighter as she went back to her bed. "Yeah…that'd be nice." She agreed as she let out a yawn. I couldn't help but watch her as she rolled over and fell asleep. Sheesh, what was most likely my first crush and it had to be on a girl whose psychopath sister was as vigilant as a watch dog. My tail curled around my hips, and I found myself grateful that Bakulah couldn't read minds. If she did, chances are she'd have my hide to wear like a coat.

"Good night everyone." I whispered softly to no one in particular. Perhaps tomorrow things would finally begin to shake loose.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The Cobalt Blues Ch. 2

Morning came bright and early for me the next day as I stirred from my slumber to find Lyn and Bakulah staring down at me curiously. I blinked for a moment rubbing my eyes to ensure I wasn't having some weird twisted dream.

"Can I help either of you with something?" I asked puzzled causing Lyn to giggle and snicker. "What?" Bakulah turned a bright red and looked away as I sat up to find that in my sleep I'd managed to cuddle with my own tail like a stuffed animal. Embarrassed, I immediately turned away from them, letting go of my tail and allowing it to droop naturally towards the ground before swinging my legs from my cot. "Ha ha…funny you two. Look…I have bad nightmares okay? Sometimes my tail helps to comfort me." I muttered before walking away. Lyn skipped happily after me before cutting me off.

"Aww don't be sore Calyx, we thought it was cute. Right sis?" I looked to Bakulah who crossed her arms.

"As if! It was childish and immature. It just stands to reason that someone like him would sleep with a stuffed animal."

"I don't sleep with a stuffed animal; I sleep with a biological, albeit soft, part of my body." I shot back causing her to blush again. Lyn just giggled again.

"Anyway, we were just waiting for you to wake up because we wanted to tell you that it's almost time for initiation! Traiko said he'd save us a spot in the dining hall, but he didn't want us to wake you up, he thought you'd be grumpy."

"Smart man." I sighed. "I'll get ready and meet you guys there."

"Oh it's okay, we'll wait for you." Lyn offered causing Bakulah to sigh softly.

"Suit yourself." I muttered as I slipped into the changing room to begin getting ready for the day. As I stood in the warm water of the shower I let it the cascade wash away my troubles and worries. The way the stress of yesterday just kind of slid off my shoulders was relieving to say the least, and I almost felt bad that the girls had decided to wait for me. After I toweled off my body I went to my locker, greeted by the sight of my selected uniform and weapons. Tugging on my tunic I looked at myself in the mirror. I know I didn't look too warrior-like with the sapphire colored garments that fit snuggly to my frame, but I always preferred comfort over durability. After all, the point of a fight was _not_ to get hit, not to be able to get hit as often as you please. As such, I made sure my attire was focused on mobility. Light leather that wasn't too warm or hot and could bend as easily as I could, put a nice cloth cover over it for aesthetics and I was good to go. "Sorry about the wait guys." I said as I pushed my way out of the locker rooms to find that the two of them had also gotten ready.

"Don't worry about it." Lyn said with a grin. "We just finished getting ready too." I smiled at the bubbly girl. I was relieved that we'd met otherwise it'd be a much more lonely experience for me here at Beacon.

It didn't take long for us to find Traiko in the cafeteria. With the size of him and his armor he stood out like a sore thumb and when he waved to us, it may as well have been a rescue flare shot into the sky. Taking our seats I ate for the most part in silence. The twins babbled on with Traiko about how teams would be chosen and how the initiation would be run, but I was fairly confident I could handle anything. As I looked around I could see all of the other students making plans, discussing who they'd be partners with and what teams they wanted to be on. No one really seemed to be like me…bored and lonely. I would have loved to join in the conversation with the others, really I would have…but I knew I wasn't like them. They may deny it all they want, but nothing would change the ugly truth: I was a Faunis, and because of that I'd always be different from them. Our worlds weren't the same, at least not yet. Finishing my breakfast quickly I stood up to leave before Lyn noticed and leaving the conversation she followed after me.

"Are you alright Calyx?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

She watched me with a frown as I placed my dishes in the receptacle before turning to leave the cafeteria, but she stepped in front of me quickly. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked softly.

"Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Because you haven't said but two words to me since this morning. Did it really bother you that much that we woke you up?" I shook my head.

"It's not that…it's just…I understand how things work okay? I appreciate you being nice and all, but you don't have to pretend okay? I'm a Faunis, I've always been one and I'll always be one, it's really not a big deal. I don't want you to feel like you've got to treat me special because of it."

She scoffed. "And what is it that makes you think I'm treating you special?" She asked.

I looked deep into her eyes. "Well for starters…you're speaking to me. That'd be one thing."

"Do you really find it so strange that there would be at least one human that actually wanted to be around you?" I sighed softly, I could see in her eyes that my answer would hurt her.

"To be honest…I'd find it strange that anyone would want to be around me, especially a human. I'll see you at initiation." I turned on my heels leaving the bubbly fan master to simply watch me leave.

As she watched her new friend leave Lyn bit her lip before returning back to the table. "Something wrong Lyn?" Traiko asked stuffing another spoonful of food into his mouth. Lyn nodded, her unusual chipper nature having faded.

"I think something's wrong with Calyx."

"Sis, you've only known him for a day." Bakulah pointed out, "Maybe he's always like this." Lyn watched as I left the cafeteria, her expression not changing.

"Maybe…but even if he is, that's not a good thing. I bet it has something to do with his leg."

Traiko looked at her fiercely. "Now I'm going to stop you there. No matter what you think is best, do _not_, under any circumstances, go prying into his leg. Some things are sensitive to people, and I can tell you now that that is one of them for Calyx."

"But…" Lyn stammered, "we can't just…just let him go like this…he needs us, as his friends it's our job to help him right?"

Traiko nodded sternly. "And the best way for us to help him is to stay clear of it. We can't just force him to talk, that'd only hurt his feelings more. We've got to be gentle about this."

"Besides who cares if he's all whiney and angsty anyway? There's no reason for us to go poking around in that crybaby's life." Bakulah chimed causing the other two to turn to look at her puzzled.

"Sis, that's harsh. Even for you! And the way you were staring at him while he was sleeping, don't think I didn't notice you blushing." Bakulah growled putting her sis in a headlock and giving her a noogie as she cried uncle.

"Look, maybe after the initiation things will be better." Traiko argued. "Until then, I vote we give him his space. I'm sure he knows if he needs us he can count on us…right?" Lyn looked at the exit where he'd left before whispering softly.

"I'm not so sure…"

* * *

I strolled down the halls, eagerly searching for some indication of where I was supposed to attend the initiation when I managed to stumble into the Headmaster. "Oh, Professor Ozpin! Please wait just a moment." He stopped to look at me before sipping his morning coffee.

"Ah good morning…Calyx is it?" I nodded.

"Yes sir, I have to say I'm impressed that you know me."

"I take the time to know all of my students." He said before taking another sip. "Did you need me for something?"

"Umm…yes sir, I wanted to ask, where will Initiation be held?" The Headmaster smiled to himself as he readjusted his wiry glasses before tilting his head to signal to follow him. As he turned and walked down the hallway I quickly kept pace.

"Tell my Calyx, how are you enjoying your stay at Beacon so far? Make any new friends?" He asked.

"Well…sort of, there are a few people who are nice to me, but I really wouldn't call them friends."

"And why's that?" Ozpin asked, his stride never faltering.

"Well sir…they really just seem interested in my leg." Ozpin looked at me puzzled.

"What about your leg?"

"Well…I lost it a long time ago through…"

"An accident. I'm aware."

"Then why are you asking about it?"

"You were the one who brought it up, not me." Ozpin replied sipping his coffee again. How much coffee did he even keep in that mug? Ozpin suddenly stopped in the hallway, causing me to stop with him. "Tell me Calyx…why do you think I invited you here to Beacon Academy?"

I shrugged, mulling the thought over for a moment. "Because you felt sorry for me?" I suggested. He stared at me intently.

"I invited you to the most prestigious school in all of Vale and you think I did so out of sympathy?" He asked. "I feel almost insulted."

"Sorry sir. I didn't mean to insult you."

"I invited you for the same reason I invited the other students. I saw potential in you. You're a strange case, don't get me wrong, but your leg is not the reason I invited you to join the academy." He sighed softly for a moment before taking another sip of his hot beverage.

"Then why…?"

"Listen Calyx…when you walk into a room, what do you think is the first thing people notice about you?"

"My…leg?" I asked, unsure where he was going with the question.

"Wrong. The first thing people notice about you is you. All of you. From the first expression on your face to the first words from your lips people are watching you, just as you are watching them. You're special Mr. Delsune, don't get me wrong, but you're not that special. Every student you meet has had hardships in their life: Faunis and Human. There's a saying that has been floating around since the past: 'Do not judge the path I choose to take, until you've made the choices I've had to make.' You may think your hardships are worse than everyone else's…but try to keep in mind, no matter how good you are, you can never succeed if you're alone." He turned away from me and continued strolling down the hallway as though he'd just told me my shoes were untied.

"But sir…"

"Hmm? More questions?" He asked curiously looking over his shoulder at me before I sighed and shook my head.

"Not about that. I'm just curious, what exactly will this initiation entail?" He smirked as he looked at me, his eyes gleaming in a way that denoted mischief.

"Now, now. No need to spoil the surprise so soon." He ended his sentence by slurping a bit more coffee from his mug and for the rest of the journey to the initiation grounds I remained silent.

As I stood looking over the cliff, I couldn't help but feel that Professor Ozpin was pulling some sort of practical joke on me. "Umm…Professor…are these platforms what I think they are?"

"That entirely depends…what do you think they are?"

"High-pressure spring loaded launch pads."

"Then yes." He replied with a smug grin as other students began to file past me. As the first one present I was to be the first one launched, I soon came to realize. But my thoughts were far from initiation now. I was thinking about the others that filed in. They all looked so…normal. They didn't look like they had any hardships in their life at all. When one girl with a black bow walked past me, I caught a whiff of her scent. Despite trying to conceal it with perfume, I immediately knew she was a Faunis, like me. But she kept it hidden somehow…I couldn't help but wonder what caused her to do that. Maybe the same reason I hid my leg.

"Hey Calyx." A familiar voice said to me, causing me to turn to see Traiko and the twins waving at me with a smile. "Ready for initiation." I opened my mouth to warn them but the Headmaster shot me a look that immediately silenced me.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." I muttered shifting nervously as I attempted to find the best launching position. Lyn stood on the pad beside me followed by Traiko and Bakulah.

"Hi Calyx," Lyn whispered, "sorry if I upset you this morning about something." I quickly shook my head, my cheeks turning a bright red as I remembered the rather rude way I'd spoken to her earlier.

"N-no. Sorry Lyn, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that…listen…I know I've been rather cold…but when we meet up after initiation, or during it, or whatever, when we get time alone…I'll explain everything to you okay? But under one condition…"

"What's that?" She asked her stormy eyes glimmering like obsidian.

"I want to know your story too."

She blushed softly before nodding as the Headmaster began to speak. "For years you have trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now," Professor Goodwitch took over, "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." I looked at the others curiously. I couldn't help but hope that I'd be on the same team as one of the people I'd met the day before.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." With every word I could feel a nervous pressure building up in the pit of my stomach. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." I could hear nervous murmurs from other students further down the line, signaling I was not the only one set on edge by the Headmaster's words. "That being said, first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." His words echoed in my head as the very concept sent me reeling.

He couldn't be serious! He just said it'd be best for us to be paired with someone who we worked well with, and now he's telling us our partners would be assigned by something as random as eye contact! I looked over to the man with the mace who'd bullied me the other day. I decided if I bumped into him I'd just cover my eyes and run in a random direction until I met someone…anyone…else.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Die? That's a little bit extreme isn't it? I mean…we weren't going to be fighting Grimm…were we? "You will be monitored and graded for your duration of the initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Only a few dozen. As one nervous looking blond kid began to speak up, he just continued on. "Good! Now, take your positions." I barely had time to adjust before being launched clear over the forest. As soon as the plate shifted I engaged my propulsion systems allowing me to gain a boosted launch speed. The further North I got launched the better I had decided. I was surprised when I saw Lyn wink at me as she fell past me, causing me to grin. So it was a competition was it?

Another crack from my greaves sent me spinning into a series of flips as I raced towards the earth at a blurring speed. Immediately I unfolded before engaging my propulsion systems to drive me further onward in small bursts, bouncing off of the rocky terrain before I finally landed with a smug thump, creating a small crater beneath my feet and brushing the dust off of me. Looking upward I caught a glimpse of the beautiful Lyn, twirling through the air with her fans as though she were some sort of graceful helicopter before she landed somewhere further ahead.

I couldn't even begin to count my blessings as I rushed to where she had landed only to find myself running straight into a nest of Beowolfs. Just my rotten luck. They turned on me snarling as they began to circle my position, leaping and hopping like some sort of demented imp as they licked their chops and snapped their jaws menacingly. The instant one rushed forward, I planted my hands behind me in a backwards cartwheel that allowed me to fire a round of grape shot through its lower jaw, blowing its head into a bloody red mist. As I leapt back to my feet I growled to the others. "Well come on then!" I roared, "Who else wants a taste?!" Immediately they all set upon me simultaneously. But I wouldn't let them all surround me so easily. With a blast I was propelled off the ground into a half-twist lay out, before grabbing on to the back spikes of one of the Beowolfs. As I swung downward I slammed my greaves hard into its spinal cord with a sickening crack before another cannon shot sent its mangled corpse slamming hard into two of its brethren. I managed to duck just in time as one of them swiped at me with its vicious claws and planting my hands to the ground I lashed out in a burro kick that blasted a hole in its chest cavity. But the more I slaughtered the more there seemed to be and after another five of them, fatigue began to take its toll.

"Hold on Calyx!" A voice called to me, and looking up I watched as a vicious bladed fan spun like a boomerang, easily slicing through the Beowolfs that had surrounded me before flying back to the lovely hand of Lyn who gracefully caught it. "Sorry I'm late," she giggled, "I thought it'd be a lot more dramatic if you'd come to find me so I just waited where I landed for you. When you didn't show up I got worried."

I smiled at her as I took the time to rush to her side just as an armored Ursa Major came crashing behind her. "Lyn!" I called out to her and with a great speed I scooped her up before leaping out of the things vicious reach. "Are you alright?" I asked her as she smiled brightly at me.

"Never better." She giggled just as the thing let out another vicious roar before charging at us. I immediately dropped to one knee as Lyn looked at me like I was insane. "Calyx? What are you doing?! Run!" I said nothing as my prosthetic's knee cap opened up firing a rocket powered dust grenade, right down the roaring Ursine's throat. It coughed on the thing trying hard not to choke on it, and just as it slipped into its esophagus a bright red explosion caused the thing's entire upper half to just disintegrate into nothingness. As its lower body collapsed Lyn looked up at me in shock as I got back to my feet.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly as I let her back down on her feet, the immediate threat having been vanquished.

"That was…amazing…" She whispered, unable to comprehend what just happened. I shrugged bashfully before heading north. "W-wait a minute." She said chasing after me. "We're partners now right?" She asked. "Since we're the first people we made eye contact with you know?"

"Yeah I suppose we are." I said with a smile. "I hope that's okay with you."

"Of course it is!" She said excitedly, "Now you get to keep your promise to me." I stopped for a moment before turning back to face her.

"Really? Is that what you've been thinking about this entire time?" I asked. She nodded emphatically. "Alright…fine…what do you want to know?"

She thought about it for a moment before beaming brightly. "What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" Her question stunned me for a moment.

"Ice cream?"I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! Mine's strawberry, but the truth is I love all ice cream. I don't know why it's just so good. Although once, I had this licorice ice cream and that wasn't very delicious at all, so I guess I don't like all ice cream." I put a hand over her mouth to stop her stream of words.

"Let me get this straight. I give you an all access pass to ask me any question you want…and you want to know about ice cream?" Lyn nodded again a bright smile on her face. I almost laughed at the thought before running my hand through my shaggy red hair.

"Alright, you win. My favorite ice cream…probably pistachio." She giggled a bit. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"It's just…I think the flavor of ice cream people like really represents someone. I figured you'd be the really straight laced type. Vanilla and nothing but. But the fact you said 'pistachio' just shows that there's a lot more to you than meets the eye you know? I'm kind of excited that we're partners cause that means I'll be the first person to see you on the inside." I chuckled a little.

"You got all that because I happen to enjoy ice cream with nuts in it?"

She just shrugged playfully. "We're all a little nutty on the inside." Lyn giggled and skipped a little ahead before turning back. "At any rate, we should probably get to the Northern Forest temple…don't you think?"

I nodded in agreement as we walked away from the large pile of corpses that began to burst into darkness behind us. Maybe Professor Ozpin was right, maybe she really wasn't interested in my leg. Working our way North I began to wonder what happened with Traiko and Bakulah.

* * *

Bakulah watched as with an explosive kick, Calyx was sent flying off ward. Her sister gave her a good luck smile before too being launched and next it would be Bakulah's turn. Taking her katar in hand she was launched at a surprising speed above the forest's canopy. As she dove forward to barely avoid a tree branch she raised her weapons and pushing a button send the blades flying outward to embed in trees beside her. As cords pulled taut, she began to slow her descent before another button summoned them back to her side quickly and she took off running in Calyx's direction. She didn't care what her sister or Traiko said about the Faunis, she knew something was off about him and she wouldn't rest until she found out what.

For her, that meant finding him before anyone else could and becoming his partner so that she could keep a close eye on him. But no sooner had she dashed into a clearing that a loud and heavy thud signaled the presence of the gigantic battle axe that Traiko carried on him, now firmly embedded in the ground. She stopped for a moment, puzzled as to its presence right before the large man rocketed past, grabbing hold of its handle and twirling around it to slow his fall, if only by a little bit. He shook his head to clear the dizziness he had from his spin before turning and seeing her. Lifting the visor of his helmet he smiled and waved to her, causing her to nervously wave back. Damn, of course she would run into someone else before she got the chance to find out what the Faunis was up to.

"Well, that was quick." Traiko chuckled. "Looks like we're partners huh Bakulah?" She muttered a reply causing him to frown.

"What disappointed that you're not with your sister? I saw her and Calyx flying in the same direction, maybe they'll meet up together. At least then you'll be able to know she's with someone decent right?" Bakulah felt a shudder run through her body.

"Damn it!" She snapped, running towards the direction her sister had soared in.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Traiko called after her as he rushed to keep up. "Hey! If something's wrong would you just…damn it woman will you wait a moment?!" Bakulah surprised by his harsh tone came to a stop before looking at him.

"Look, no offense to you Traiko…I'm just…concerned about my sister when it comes to Calyx. She's very trusting and naieve…and I just don't want to see anyone get hurt okay?"

Traiko raised an eyebrow. "And you're worried about Calyx? Don't get me wrong here, but from what time I've spent with the guy, he doesn't seem to be the hurtful type. I mean hell, he's got more of a shell than a tortoise and socially speaking, he moves about half as fast. I really don't think he's someone you need to worry about."

Bakulah sighed softly. "I know…that's what worries me."

"I don't follow." He replied.

She bit her lip nervously and stopped for a moment. "Okay look, I know my sister seems like she's a really cheerful bimbo…but you don't understand, she's very…sensitive. If we're not careful…and Calyx says or does something that gets her worked up…things will be bad…really bad." Traiko wasn't sure how to respond as Bakulah turned away and once more began rushing through the forest. He sighed softly; of course he'd get thrown in with the weird ones.

* * *

Lyn giggled as she turned back to face me, walking backwards through the woods. "Okay Calyx…I've got another question, if you don't mind me asking." I smiled at her and nodded. "Why is it that you're being so open now huh? I mean, you were pretty cold this morning, and then when we all came to initiation you were so eager to let me get to know you. Why?"

I thought about it for a bit before letting out a sigh. "Truthfully, I was worried is all. I thought that if I opened up to you…or anyone really…that all you'd do is just dredge up painful memories. Or worse, that once you found out about me you'd get bored of me and I'd be back to being all alone again."

"Do you really think I'd be that mean?" She asked in surprise.

I blushed. "Well, no…that's not what I meant. For a very large amount of my life I spent it alone in a hospital bed. And even once my leg had healed, I spent most of my life shut away in my room working on my prosthetic. So, naturally I'm a little suspicious of others…especially humans." She stopped as I walked past her before she turned back to me.

"What do you mean 'especially humans'? Are you implying there is something wrong with being human?" I looked back at her still blushing before shaking my head.

"What? No, nothing like that. It's just that…humans tend to be pretty judgmental when it comes to Faunis…"

"Isn't that a bit judgmental to assume all humans are judgmental?"

I frowned biting my lip. "I've suddenly decided that I don't want to answer any more questions." I muttered before she stepped in front of me and cut me off.

"Oh no, you're not backing out that easily Calyx Delsune. I want you to tell me exactly what you think about humans." I felt my cheeks become flushed before I finally snapped.

"Humans are incredibly bigoted and selfish people who only care about themselves! It doesn't matter how nice or kind you are to them, they'll always stab you in the back if it suits them and that's why I don't trust anyone who is a human!" I clamped my hand over my mouth quickly. Why did I just say all that? How could I possibly have said that to Lyn? She looked at me hurt and turning away she sighed softly.

"Okay…fine…sorry that you feel that way." She whispered as she turned away from me and kept walking.

"No, wait Lyn! I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did Calyx. It's okay…I get that you don't trust me, that's fine."

"No I do trust you Lyn it's just…"

"Just other humans Calyx? Like Traiko, or my sister? We're not all like that jerk on the ship you know…some of us don't care what you are or who you were. We came to beacon to put the past behind us…not to let it blind our future." She turned away her blonde hair whipping in the wind before I chased after her and stopped her.

"Now hold on a second." She turned and swiped at me with one of her fans causing me to leap back in surprise as a small cut formed on my cheek. "Lyn?" I asked cautiously.

"Just…leave me alone Calyx. You've spoken your mind."

"Not yet I haven't. What's gotten into you Lyn? I mean…attacking me? That's very…un-you." She glared at me angrily before storming up to me.

"And what do you know about me huh?! You don't know a damned thing Calyx. So don't pretend like you do, or that you want to, or anything else. I can tell when you're pretending, and you're one of the biggest pretenders of them all." She snapped before turning on her heels slapping me in the face with her hair.

"Lyn…" I called out before she simply kept walking.

"And you can find yourself another partner, because clearly I can't be trusted." She snapped as she kept walking.

I raced after her before blasting off the ground to somersault in front of her before cutting off her path. "Now hold on a second! Look…I don't know why I said the things I said okay…but I want you to understand why I feel like that."

"It doesn't matter why. All that matters is that clearly that's what you think of me and your friends so that's all I need to know." She tried to walk past me but I just stood there.

"No. There's a lot more that you need to know, just let me explain, and I promise it'll all make sense to you okay?"

"I don't care." She snapped. "Get out of my way so I can find a partner who will actually be a decent human being."

"…human..?" I asked.

"That's not what I…"

"Is that it Lyn? Really? You're going off on me for not liking humans, when in reality it's because you don't like Faunis?! I can't believe this!" I put my hand to my forehead. "I should have known…I feel so stupid right now." I shook my head turning away from her.

"Now don't try to turn this on me Calyx!" She snapped before chasing after me. "You know that's not what I meant at all." I turned back at her and just shook my head.

"Look, you don't have to spare my feelings all right? Believe me you would still be far from the worst human that I've come across. To be honest of all humans I've met you're still in my top ten. But hey, if you want someone else for a partner, then be my guest. I hope you find the 'decent' human being you're looking for."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I snapped back before a dark shadow loomed over us.

"I swear Calyx, I thought you were a pretty good guy, but I guess Bakulah was right when she said that you were nothing but a big jerk."

"Lyn…" I whispered looking up at the dark shape that was descending on us.

"No! Don't even try to change the subject, I don't care what you say you're not going to…"

"LYN!" I cried out as the giant Grimm vulture dove from the sky to snatch her off the ground. As its talons closed around her I immediately began to rush after the vile creature of darkness. She continued to struggle against the thing's grip as I ran as fast as I could after her, using my greaves to leap to the tree tops. With one final blast I found myself hurtling through the air after the creature, my fingertips moving ever closer to her outstretched hand.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The Cobalt Blues Ch. 3

"Lyn!" I called to her as I reached out desperately to take her hand, as I began to fall short another blast from my greaves sent me that extra bit I needed to latch on to the talons of the Grimm that had managed to capture my partner.

"Calyx?! Are you insane?!" She yelled as I quickly began kicking repeatedly at the things underbelly, attempting it to release its tight grip on her.

"I'm not…leaving…you…behind!" I growled as I continued to pump shot after shot into the thing, but it just seemed to shrug off my grapeshot like it was nothing.

"Just leave! You're going to get yourself hurt!" She shouted as she drew one of her fans and began slashing as the thing's leg only for it to squeeze down hard on her thin frame causing her to cry in pain.

"I told you, 'I'm not leaving you' Damn it!" I began to try to pry apart its claws, managing to pull them open enough for her to take in a breath.

"Why are you doing this?" She gasped, "You hate me!"

"Don't be stupid." I growled. "I don't hate you!"

"But you said…"

"FORGET WHAT I SAID!" I shouted. "What's important is what's right here, right now! You need my help and I won't just let some creature make off with _my_ partner!" Taking her one of her fans I jammed it inside of its Talons, causing it to open outward forcing its claws at least a little bit apart.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes as I reached my hand out to take hers so I could help her to wriggle out of its grip. "I don't understand…"

"I'll explain later! Right now I need to get you out of here." She managed to pull her way out of the bird's claw before throwing her arms around me shutting her eyes tightly to avoid seeing how far up from the ground we were.

"Don't let me go!" She screamed as I clung on to her.

I smiled softly. "Wouldn't dream of it." I replied causing her to look at me just as I managed to snag her fan from its talon. Noticing its prey had been removed the Grimm immediately went into a barrel roll causing us to fall free from its leg as it swooped back to catch us in its mouth. Angling my body downward I fired from my heel causing us to rocket towards the earth and out of the monster's oncoming maw. Lyn's grip tightened on to me as I managed to roll with her in my arms so that with another shot I landed on the ground below softly enough that the two of us were safe. "Are you okay Lyn?" I asked.

"Never better." She giggled just as a screech from the Grimm signaled it was coming back at us again. Turning I took her hand and the two of us began to run as fast as we could, just as Bakulah and Traiko appeared from the brush. Falling to his knee I watched as Traiko's great axe split apart, turning into a shoulder mounted…something. I'd never seen anything like it before. I watched as an intricate magical circle formed behind him before a concentrated beam of magical energy blasted forth like a laser piercing the creature through the chest and filling the air with horrid stench of burning flesh as it crumpled to the ground, shattering into the essence of darkness from whence it came.

I was absolutely stunned by the sheer power of Traiko's weapon as he stood up with a grin, shouldering his axe on to his back before rushing to the both of us. "Are you two alright? Bakulah and I saw that thing flying off with Lyn and so we came after it. We had no idea you'd chased after her too Calyx."

"Heh…yeah, but I wasn't able to dish out anywhere near as much damage to it as you did Traiko. What is that thing?" I asked.

Traiko smirked. "Like it? That would be the secondary function of my axe: a Dust-Powered rail-gun. Capable of punching a hole through pretty much any solid thing someone's pretty little heart desires."

"As much as I'd love to listen to you two have this little pow-wow about your girlfriends and their abilities, I think we should make it to the temple before any more of those things come back." Bakulah quickly interjected.

"She's right." Lyn said in agreement. "You two go ahead okay? Calyx and I will look for the fan I dropped when the Grimm snatched me." Traiko shrugged and turned away to leave, before Bakulah opened her mouth to protest. One look from Lyn sent her, dejectedly, after him leaving the two of us alone once more.

"Lyn…you didn't drop a…"

"Shhh." She said immediately shushing me. "I had to get rid of them somehow. You and I've got a lot to talk about mister." She snapped giving me something of an angry expression. I shuddered under her glare. It was scary how quickly she could switch from bubbly to angry. "Now tell me…what the hell was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"You saved me."

"So…were you just pretending to be angry at me?" She asked.

"Oh no, I was angry, furious. I still am." I replied folding my arms. "But that wasn't important. What was important was that you were in danger and you needed my help." She frowned for a moment brushing a strand of her hair from her face.

"What makes you say that I needed your help?" She asked softly. "Is it because you think I'm weak?"

"Where are you getting that from?" I asked. "Even people who are strong need help sometimes, that's just common knowledge. You bailed me out too remember? It's not like that meant I was weak, I just was in over my head."

She bit her lip nervously for a moment then looked at me intensely, her eyes shimmering softly as she looked into mine. "Then tell me…why did you help me?" I felt a strange warmth bubbling up inside of me as words that I thought I'd never utter bubbled from my lips.

"Because I wish that someone had helped me." I replied. What was with this girl? Why did I just blurt things out whenever she asked me a question?

"What does that mean?" She asked. I felt the warmth growing again but this time I bit down on my tongue to prevent myself from talking.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I muttered causing her to frown as I turned away from her to head towards the temple again. But before I could leave her hand reached out and grabbed mine.

"You don't have to be scared you know…" she whispered. "I wouldn't judge you if you told me." I gently squeezed her hand before slipping mine from hers.

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't believe that." I replied. "Everyone judges me…that's why I've got to be better than everyone." I went to walk away before she suddenly spoke again.

"I can make you tell the truth." She suddenly said causing me to top.

I turned to look back at her confused. "What you're threatening me now?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No I mean…I make people tell the truth…it's kind of…a power that I have…that's why I was so angry earlier. I knew you were telling the truth. You do hate humans…don't you?"

I sighed. "I don't _hate_ humans…but I sure as Hell don't trust them either. And what do you mean it's your power?"

"Why?" She asked gently, avoiding my question.

"Like I said…it's not something I want to talk about." She just kept staring at me, and I felt like she would just stare at me forever if that's what it took to hear the reason. "Let me answer your question with one of my own…why do you want to know so badly?"

She turned a bright red and began to fiddle with her dress. "Well…it's just…I don't want you to feel like you can't trust me just because I'm a human is all…I don't like having to use my power to make you tell me the truth. I just want you to do it."

I looked around us carefully to ensure Bakulah and Traiko had already moved on ahead, and sure that we were alone I beckoned her closer so that I could whisper to her. As she moved closer I gestured to the tattered pants leg around my prosthetic. "When I was a kid…I was going to go visit my mother by taking a train out of Vale. I couldn't have been more than ten years old when the crowd moved when I wasn't paying attention and pushed me on to the tracks. Before I could get back out, my leg got stuck in the tracks. I was so scared…I cried for nearly five minutes to people to help me…but all of the humans just stared at me. You want to know why I don't trust humans? It's because 400 of them let me down the day I lost my leg, and if even just one of those 400 had been trustworthy…maybe I'd still have it."

Lyn gasped and covered her mouth as I told her my story; it was clear she was in shock. After a few minutes she finally whispered two words to me. "How long…?"

"What?" I asked.

"How long were you in that pit after you lost your leg?" She asked again, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. I frowned at her and shook my head.

"It's not important." I muttered. "We should get to the temple." But again she stopped me from leaving.

"It is important. At least, to me it is."

I looked at her for a moment, and when I did I saw something I had never seen in a human's eyes before. It wasn't pity or disdain. It wasn't even suspicion about whether or not my story was true. It was empathy, true empathy. The kind that showed she understood the fear that I must have felt…or if she didn't understand, at least that she understood that it must be a fear she couldn't comprehend. "To tell the truth Lyn…I don't know. Once the train ran over my leg, it came to a stop. After I heard the screams of the people getting off the train I blacked out. I woke up a few days later in the hospital. The doctors said I was lucky that the train had pulled in to stop. If it hadn't I would have bled out and died."

She said nothing, only walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly. She was so soft and warm, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her waist and hug her back as she whispered softly in my ear. "Calyx…I'm so, so sorry." Her words were ones that rang out genuine. Not like the ones offered by the train company when my parents attempted to press charges. Not like the ones of the doctors when they told me that I may not ever walk again.

"Lyn…" I whispered back causing her to pull back a little to look into my eyes. "You don't need to be sorry…honest." She smiled and just let out the deep breath she'd been holding before nodding to me.

"Then…thank you."

"For what?"

"For putting up with me." I had to cover my mouth to keep her from seeing me chuckle. She put her hands on her hips in mock annoyance. "And just what pray tell is so funny?"

"Nothing." I giggled softly. "I'm just glad to have you as my partner. Let's go to the temple." She huffed at me as I turned to leave, the elegant blonde falling into line behind me as we hurried to keep up with Bakulah and Traiko.

* * *

"Interesting…" Professor Ozpin muttered as he watched the interaction between the Fox-Faunis and the young blond he'd been partnered up with.

Glenda looked at him, recognizing the mischievous glint in his eye as he sipped the coffee. "Just what are you thinking I wonder." She whispered softly causing him to cast a sideways glance at her.

"Sometimes it scares me how well you know me." He replied, almost completely ignoring the question as she slid closer to him.

"Don't make me pry it out of you." She whispered in his ear in a way that sent shivers down his spine. Ever since they'd partnered up when they first began their adventures, Ozpin had to admit that Professor Goodwitch often lived up to her name in the way she was so…bewitching.

"Do you not find it impressive?"

"What? That he was able to so quickly soothe her concerns with some sob story of how he lost his leg?" She asked. Then again, Professor Ozpin thought, often her coldness did not. Shaking his head he looked back into the scroll, examining the young Faunis closely.

"Not that…the fact that he even tried to astounds me. Not even an hour ago I informed him to be a little more trusting of his friends…and here he is now, betraying one of his most well-guarded secrets to a woman he'd just met the other day."

"The girl did mention a power involving bringing out the truth."

"Yes, but watch carefully. Earlier when she forced something from him there was a spark in his eyes…a bit of resistance or defiance to the power, however futile it may have been. But this time…he did it on his own…why?"

"Perhaps he felt she would just get it from him anyway?" Glenda suggested but the headmaster simply shook his head.

"Doubtful. He's not the sort to give up so easily…surely even a blind man would know that."

The Huntress bit her lip in thought as she looked at her old friend. "Then do share…just what is it you're getting at?"

Ozpin gave her a cunning smirk. "Coyote." He said simply.

She frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. She always hated it when he was so incredibly cryptic. "Coyote?"

He nodded. "The boy isn't a fox…but a coyote."

"I'm relatively sure that's the tail of a fox he has…not a coyote's…after all a coyote's isn't as bushy and has a black tip doesn't it?"

Ozpin just chuckled to himself. "That's not quite what I meant…have you ever heard of the story of how Coyote brought Dust to Man?" Glenda shook her head, though she'd be lying if she said the headmaster hadn't piqued her interest.

"Long ago, according to certain other kingdoms, before Man had Dust, Grimm ruled the world paand constantly worked with the elements to destroy Mankind. Coyote having seen this, decided to look for a way to protect Mankind. One day he stumbled upon a group of elemental beings, all huddled around a pile of dust. He waited until they fell asleep, then ran forward, taking the dust into a sack and running as fast as he could. The elemental beings managed to hear him however so they gave chase. But as he ran, some friends of his saw him running and went to help him. As Coyote ran, one of the elemental beings burned his tail, causing him to toss the bag to his friend Toad. And to this day Coyotes have black tips on their tails. As Toad ran away, one of them grabbed his tail, but he leapt so hard that it came off in their hand, and that is why Toads have no tails today. Toad tossed it to Squirrel who when she was zapped, her tail curled up quickly, which is why squirrels have curly tails. Squirrel then tossed it to chipmunk, but not before they let out howling icy blasts at her. She managed to duck as the ice slashed across her back, causing it to leave three white streaks down her back. She yelled in surprise causing the bag to fly to Earth where it was quickly swallowed. Because of that the elementals begged Earth to give them back the bag, but he refused. That's why to this day we still must mine dust from the Earth as Coyote taught humans long ago."

"That's an excellent story…but I fail to see what that has to do with the young Faunis."

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. "Simple, it's obvious that he's already had his tail burned…but that won't stop him from passing the dust along to his friends. He's an exceptional character…he doesn't just command his troops to enter the gates of hell…he's completely intent on leading them there himself."

Glenda let out a soft sigh. "You're insane." She muttered to herself as she continued watching the scroll. It seemed the professor had already made up his mind, but still, she couldn't help but feel that something was off about the blond that accompanied the supposed "Coyote".

* * *

"Tell me again why we had to leave?" Bakulah asked Traiko, a rather frustrated tone in her voice. Traiko just chuckled softly.

"I swear…for someone who's so close to her sister, you really can't tell a romantic subplot when you see it."

Bakulah froze. "What are you talking about? Her and that…that…idiot? No way! Not a chance." Traiko smirked back at her and shrugged.

"I don't know…I've seen that glint in a woman's eyes before. She's falling hard and fast, and to be completely honest, I think he's falling even harder and faster than she is."

Bakulah stamped her foot. "Liar! They've only just met! You can't fall for someone you haven't known but for a day!" Traiko laughed turning around to face her and walking backwards.

"Well look at you, being the ultimate expert of love and all. So then tell me, little miss expert, why do you think she told us she had to look for her fan when she was holding both of them hmm?" Bakulah turned a bright red. She hadn't even noticed that her sister wasn't missing a fan. To be honest she hadn't even bothered to look, she was too concerned with…other matters.

"Now you're just being silly…she wouldn't just say that so she could get him alone…would she?" Traiko smirked again, knowing his words were getting to the high strung girl; he had to admit that he was enjoying teasing her far too much.

"Who knows? Your sister strikes me as the very forward type...why, just imagine, I bet that they're both lying on the ground…right now…together…_naked._" Bakulah shoved him hard as he burst into laughter at her expression.

She frowned at him, an expression of hurt obviously on her face. Seeing it he stopped laughing, noting the concern she had for her sister. "Hey…look, I was just teasing. I'm sure that they're following us right now…who knows why she lied about the fans. Maybe she just wanted to talk to him about something in secret. Even if your sister is the forward type, let's be honest, Calyx is not." Bakulah took a deep breath before turning to look behind them.

"To be honest Traiko…I'm not so sure…" she whispered softly.

That confused the giant axe-wielding man. "What do you mean? Calyx has been more shut up than a clam."

She looked at him with a nervous expression. "My sister has a habit of being able to open up even the most tightlipped individual. The only time it doesn't work…is when I'm around." Traiko frowned.

"Why's that?"

Bakulah shrugged. "I guess people just like to keep to themselves when I'm around. Besides, I'm not exactly the most fun person to talk to." Traiko took a deep breath before gently resting a gauntlet-clad hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…don't be like that. If it helps, I enjoy talking to you. If not for you, who else would I share my amusing quips and sarcastic teasings with?" Bakulah covered up a shirt snicker causing Traiko to grin. "Come on. Let's go get that relic."

"Wait." She said causing him to pause again.

"Yes?"

She used her toe to draw symbols lazily in the sand. "I've got to ask…why are you so nice to everyone?" Traiko looked at her with surprise.

"You mean…you don't know?"

"Know what?" She asked confused. Traiko looked around for a moment before leaning closer to whisper in her ear.

"I'm secretly a robot, programmed only with the ability to be kind to people. But in truth, I'm just waiting to be able to override an error in my programming so I can go on a murderous spree and consume the flesh of the living." Bakulah punched Traiko in the chest causing him to stumble back laughing.

"That's not funny." She said stomping her foot as the large man just continued to laugh wildly.

"The truth is…" he gasped as he managed to regain himself, "I understand what it's liked to be overlooked. Though, to be honest I don't mind it too much. My cousin gets way too much attention, and I've seen the toll it takes on her."

"What is she like famous or something?" Bakulah asked.

Traiko nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that. You've actually met her…or at least passed her in the hall ways. She's in her initiation right now, it makes me curious as to who her partner is. I know that the girl who yelled at us last night had her eye on her."

Bakulah stared at him intently. "Why is it you're avoiding using her name?" She asked curiously.

He just shrugged. "Don't want you to freak out and let out some sort of hysterical fan-girl screech."

"Just tell me."

Traiko rolled his eyes before folding his arms over his chest. "Look…I'll just say this…" he replied, emerald green eyes shining beneath his steel helmet. "My full name…is Traikos Nikos. My cousin's name is Pyrrha." Taking off his helmet, Bakulah was shocked that she hadn't seen the resemblance before with the so-called Amazon of Sanctum.

"You're…_her_ cousin?! That's so awesome! You've got to tell me, what is she like?!" Traikos held up his hands defensively.

"Whoa, whoa. Ease up there. The two of us have never been really close. I mean, not that we don't get along you know, just that we don't really have any familial bond between us. Her name sure does get me into a lot of clubs though."

"Very noble of you." Bakulah commented sarcastically. "But seriously, with a cousin so cool why wouldn't you be so close to her?" Traiko frowned softly.

"The same reason why I'm sure you don't like being compared to your sister." He replied causing the both of them to fall silent. "Sorry Bakulah…that was harsh of me…"

"No, you're right. Sorry. I guess I was just a little starstruck." She blushed scratching the back of her head, just as a rustling behind them revealed Lyn, tugging on her garb to straighten it as Calyx stumbled after her. Bakulah shot Traiko a nervous glance causing him to just chuckle softly.

* * *

"Welcome back you two." Traiko called waving. "Having a bit of trouble finding that fan?" Lyn giggled waving the fan above her.

"I'm such a dunce." She giggled. "I had it on me the whole time." My face must have took on a wave of relief because Bakulah wouldn't stop staring. To be honest I was worried that Lyn would just blurt out what I'd told her the instant we found the others, but she was keeping true to her word in that she would allow me to tell them when I was ready. Which may of course be a very, very long time.

"Come on, we're almost to the temple." I replied leading the way to the overlook that was coming up. Sure enough, there we were, the temple open and unguarded, not a Grimm to be found. Looking this way and that, I was relieved to find that there were still relics present despite there not being hardly any.

"Oh look!" Lyn cried, "Chess pieces!" I watched as she suddenly ran in despite my protests of caution and came back before placing one of the small ceramic objects in my hand. "Here, I think this one fits you perfectly."

I looked at her for a moment before opening my hand revealing the black knight piece. "The black knight?" I asked puzzled causing her to giggle embarrassed.

"Well…someone already took the white knight piece…otherwise I would have gotten that one for you." I turned a bright red as she leaned closer to me, causing me to stumble back a half-step.

"R-really?" I stuttered. "I never really saw myself as the knight in shining armor type…"

"Well you saved me didn't you?" She giggled again before placing a playful kiss on my cheek. "Just you wait, you'll see it for yourself eventually." Just as she finished speaking Traiko and Baku returned from the temple with their own black knight piece.

"We ready to go?" Bakulah asked impatiently. "The sooner we get out of this forest the better." She commented causing the rest of us to nod in agreement. But no sooner had we left the temple that we bumped into the very tall man with a mace.

"Well, well…look what we have here. If it isn't the stupid pup and his friends." The man laughed causing his buddies to snicker behind him.

"Oh come on." I groaned. "Not you again!"

"I see you've already got your relic. Well you know buddy…it would be really friendly of you to…say I don't know…give me yours and get another one?" I glared at him.

"You've got to be joking me. Get it your damned self." I went to move past him but he placed his hand on my shoulder and shoved me to the ground hard.

"Wrong answer…that could be detrimental to your health. So I'll ask you nicely once more. Hand it over." I was back to my feet quickly walking towards him with an angry glint in my eye just as Lyn stepped between us getting into his face.

"Listen up buddy! Calyx isn't going to give you anything! It's not his fault that you can't pass a simple initiation on your own, so why don't you just go take a hi-" Suddenly the man's hand slapped her across the face hard with an audible pop causing Bakulah about to jump in if not for the fact that Traiko restrained her.

"Seriously Faunus…learn to control your bitch. She doesn't know when to shut up." I walked over to Lyn where she sat on the ground.

"Lyn…are you okay?" I asked ignoring the fool's blatant insults.

"Hey! No one just ignores Cardin Winchester." I shot him a glare that betrayed my lack of caring before returning to Lyn who simply nodded holding her cheek. Standing up I went straight to the large guy with a mace. He may have stood a head taller than me, but I'd beaten him before and I was more than willing to do it again.

"Now listen up Cardin, you're going to get the hell out of my way, and if you so much as even lift a finger towards my friends again, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass that the water on my knee will quench your thirst. Do I make myself clear?" I growled. Carding just smirked as he reached to his back and grabbing his mace swung it at me hard. I barely managed to leap back out of the way when he spoke again.

"Well…part of the initiation is protecting your relic. Wouldn't want you to have it easy now would we?" Cardin laughed as his friends began to draw their weapons. It appeared that we were in for an intense fight. My greaves began to whir as Traiko removed his axe from his back, Bakulah clutched her katar tightly in anger, and Lyn snapped her fans open in anticipation. As the four of them began to circle us like sharks, slowly closing in on us I began to assess our situation. Things were looking pretty dim for us, but I knew that if we were careful we'd be able to take them all on.

Just as I opened my mouth to give a command, a girl with rabbit ears burst through us screaming at the top of her lungs as she rushed through us. Causing the eight of us to turn and see the two heads of a King Taijitu burst from the underbrush with a terrible roar. Our fight would have to be put on hold, I decided, and seeing the way that Cardin and his team took off to leave us to deal with the two headed snake, it seemed that our battle had just been upgraded to a struggle for our lives. As the snakes wrapped around us with a hiss, they began to close in tighter on us, the four of us now back to back, ready to fight our way out of the scaly predicament that had been thrust upon us.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The Cobalt Blues - Ch. 4

* * *

With a hiss, the double-headed serpent wove its way around us, the rough scales digging a trench in the loose earth of the forest floor. It seemed to just be screwing with us, like a shark circling its prey. That's when I noticed what they were doing, they were going to constrict and crush us all to death! "Traiko! They're going to tighten around us. Make them keep their distance!" I shouted.

"With pleasure." He replied before swinging his axe with a mighty hew, and embedding it into the King Taijitu's scaly flesh. I screeched as it turned back towards him, gaping maw opened but not before Bakulah leapt in front launching her barbed Katar into the roof of its mouth. With a quick tug downward, she snapped its head against the ground before leaping on to its back and tugging its head back so that it couldn't get at her partner.

The white half currently restrained, Lyn and I turned to see the dark black head rushing towards us, its fangs bared and ready to strike. The two of us separated, quickly and seeing her, she smiled at me, despite the urgency of the situation and in a spinning dance she managed to cut a spiral shaped slash around the vicious Grimm as it lunged. I managed to duck out of the way just in time using my feet to fire a large barrage of grape shot into the bottom of its mouth, though it seemed to just shrug it off as it let out an angry hiss.

Bakulah continued to pull back on its head, causing Traiko to have the opportunity to slice its gullet open with a quick heft of his great axe and soon the great warrior found himself completely bathed in the blood of the white half of the vicious shadow beast, leaving the black half dragging around dead weight, for Lyn and I to slay. However, unlike the white half, this snake seemed to have armored plating just about everywhere. Every slash from Lyn, every blow from me, nothing seemed to phase it as it just kept coming over and over again. Just as Lyn came flying down to strike at its eyes, the thing smacked her away with its large head, before its flailing slammed into the nearby cliff. A low rumbling noise alerted us to a gigantic boulder, cracked loose from the bluff and now hurtling towards us. Looking up the four of us managed to scatter just in time as the gigantic wedge crashed into the ground. making it shake with the force of its impact.

The great snake hissed at us , and I knew I had to come up with a plan. "Lyn! Distract it! Get it to lunge at that rock!" I shouted and nodding she fluttered past it, using her fans to attract its attention on her. "Traiko, make a lever with one of these trees! Bakulah, I need you to launch me over the snake. Lyn, when it lunges, move!" The three nodded and immediately set upon their tasks, as the snake attempted to coil around Lyn, though the dead weight left her an opening. Traiko smirked as he got one tree to fall down over another downed one and standing on the edge I gave Bakulah a nod. With her katar, she managed to tug down a large boulder that fell to the tree. Slamming down on it, I was launched upward in to the air. The plan was working without a hitch, and when it lunged quickly Lyn dodged out of the way, causing it to get a mouthful of stone. Just as it went to release I slammed down hard on its head and with a violent cannon blast his jaws were forced apart by the wedge past their breaking point, the sharp and jagged edge slicing into the back of its head.

It let out a God-awful screech and began to flail about madly but with one final blast from my heel the thing's head was completely slice off on the wedge, allowing me to safely flip away before it vanished into darkness, and I dropped to the ground with a solid thump. The four of us stood there in silence for some time, catching our breath before I finally realized we'd won. My lips curled into a grin and I let out a nervous chuckle, and soon the other three were laughing alongside me. We'd defeated our toughest opponent yet, and soon it was time for us to bring our piece to the rendezvous point.

Making our way back through the forest, the four of us discussed our newest fight, each one complimenting one another on their own portion of the battle, but I knew the truth. The truth was, we'd all done it…together. Maybe this was the teamwork Professor Ozpin was talking about when he said I'd have to learn to work on a team. Maybe it was because the way that Traiko's armor was practically crimson with the King Taijitu's blood, maybe it was the scent of their dead, but Grimm didn't really seem to go after us after our battle. Within the day, the four of us managed to reach the cliff where Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were waiting for us.

"Welcome back." The headmaster greeted us. "Well done, I see that you four don't seem to be any worse for wear, your team is the second to last group to complete the initiation. Now if you would please surrender your chess pieces to this bag?" He asked indicating a satchel that Professor Goodwitch was holding. Relieved to have it over, I stepped towards the professor, but something in Professor Ozpin's eyes caught me by surprise. I knew the professor was intelligent, that much was obvious by the fact that he had worked to create this school, as well as the little conversation we had on the way here, but this was different.

I stopped, piece still in my hand. "Wait a moment." I muttered, causing the other three to look at me in surprise.

"Wait a moment?" Bakulah asked. "Aren't you going to finish the trial? I for one am sick of this forest." I shook my head.

"If I give up the chess piece, I've lost the trial. Think about what he said before we started. 'You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately.' Now consider the order he put those in. We've returned to the cliff…so the next step would be to…"

"Guard the item." Traiko finished drawing his axe as though ready for a fight but in a blur the professor had managed to disarm the armored woodsman, causing the axe to land embedded in the cliff behind him.

"Don't be so quick on the draw young man. An itchy trigger finger can you get you into a lot of trouble someday." The Headmaster lectured as we all turned shocked. How could he move that fast? "You are right though…it was a trick. Had you'd given up your pieces without a moment's hesitation you would have been deducted points. Though you wouldn't necessarily have failed." With a click, his sword cane was holstered once more and taking his place beside Professor Goodwitch she nodded towards the transports that were starting to arrive to pick us up.

"You will return to Beacon Academy on the transport ships now. Once there, you will get yourself a few hours rest before reporting for the induction ceremony. Congratulations to you all, you've earned your spot in Beacon today." I smiled at Lyn squealed and clutched to my arm. As the four of us left, I couldn't begin to fathom just what sort of journey may lay in wait for us.

* * *

As the four students filed away Glenda frowned before turning back to Ozpin. "What was all of that about?"

"All of what?"

"We weren't going to deduct points for surrendering pieces. They were supposed to surrender them to us. Not to mention a certain someone was in the middle of a chess match with another certain someone when some of the pieces suddenly went missing just before initiation. It's a little hard to continue to mop the floor with you when both of my knights are gone from the board. Especially since one of them had you in Check." Ozpin just grinned slyly and sipped some coffee from his mug, nearly his fifteenth cup full today. Glenda sighed softly, how was it again that she'd managed to fall for such a devious yet silly man? "You should be careful with how much of that you drink. You won't be able to sleep."

Ozpin's eyes narrowed as he turned to her still grinning like a cat. "Oh…we were planning on sleeping tonight?" He asked causing Glenda's cheeks to burn a bright red before she punched him hard in the chest.

"Idiot." She muttered, still flustered by his incredibly forward insinuation. "But seriously…don't you think it's a little bit foolish to appeal to the notion that we're some sort of villains, hellbent on tricking students out of their hard work."

Ozpin chuckled. "Aren't we though?" Another glare from Glenda stopped his laughter, causing him to clear his throat. "Normally, yes, I'd agree with you. But at the same time, did you notice how quickly he managed to get the others on board with us? One student even drew his weapon, ready to fight _us_ of all people." Glenda sighed.

"You realize that the Faunis-boy didn't actually have to draw his weapon…since it's technically a piece of him." Ozpin shrugged.

"Point is he showed leadership, the last thing I'd want is to make him seem foolish just before he was assigned his position." Glenda bit her lip nervously. Something seemed off about putting him into the leadership position. She felt that there were lots of reasons why other team mates would be better suited for such a role, but the Headmaster had already seemed to make up his mind.

"Alright." She surrendered, "When should we leave here?"

"According to the scrolls the final group is still a ways off from returning to the cliff…" His eyes gleamed beneath his glasses as he smiled at her, the cogwheels in his brain turning as he began to imagine her, exposed and vulnerable, just as she had been with him many times in the past. "It could take them quite a bit…I'd say at least three hours."

Glenda smirked back at him, picking up on his flirtatious tone. "That's excellent Headmaster, but what would we do with the other two hours and 55 minutes?" Ozpin fell silent looking up at the full moon and taking a sip of his coffee.

"No need to be a bitch." He muttered just before he felt the stabbing pain in his side from where her stilettos had dug into his hips with a vicious kick. He immediately went rigid and when she lowered her foot the two just stood there, before Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. It was going to be a long three hours.

* * *

As we sailed through the air back towards the academy, Lyn and Bakulah had both fallen asleep, and were now leaning against one another as they snored peacefully. I smiled at Traiko, gesturing for us to go elsewhere so we wouldn't wake them with our talking. He nodded and following him we went to the rear observation deck, looking back at the forest.

"What's on your mind Calyx?" Traiko asked calmly. I was almost surprised that he could tell my mind had been ablaze with thoughts about the initiation. That or he was just curious as to why I wanted to talk to him.

"I just wanted to say, you did really great work out there today." I replied, my eyes gazing out over the forest. "With all that happened, I have to say, I'm relieved you were with us, I don't know if we could have done it without you."

He laughed. "Stop it man, you're making me blush. Besides, we all did it; there were times when you saved my butt too. I may have blasted that Nevermore out of the sky, but you're the one who curb stomped that snake into oblivion. But besides that…aren't you excited to be paired up with Lyn?" Traiko asked giving me a grin.

My cheeks burned red. "Er…yeah I guess so. I mean, sure, she's a good partner. I mean she's tough, reliable, outspoken…" My words trailed off as I began to daydream about her.

"Beautiful?"

The most. Her eyes were so bright that I felt like if we were in the dark she could still be able to see."Yeah…"

"Gorgeous?"

"Yeah…" How could I deny that? Her blonde hair was soft and silky, and it seemed to smell like lavender all the time. On top of that, she had a figure to die for; it was amazing men weren't breaking down the door to get the chance to ask her out. Of course her bodyguard/sister was a bit of deterrence.

"With an ass that you could really sink your teeth into?"

"Yeah…wait, what?" I asked shocked by his statement causing him to laugh out loud.

"I knew it. You've got it for her bad don't you? Oh man, your face, so priceless. Well, good news is you're the lucky son of a gun who gets to spend the most time with her." I felt my face become flushed and sighing I turned around leaning back against the rail of the deck as the wind blew through my hair.

"Alright, fine. I may have…a little crush. But what about you and Bakulah huh? There something heating up between the two of you that I should know about?" Traiko laughed out loud and shook his head.

"Bakulah? No man, not my style. Or at least, I'm not hers."

I looked at him puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Traiko grinned and clasped my shoulder. "I'm relatively sure Bakulah is playing for the other team. Possibly the other, other team."

"Other, other team?" I asked skeptically.

"Think about it man. I think Bakulah's got the hots for Lyn the same as you."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him quizzically. "Traiko…they're sisters."

"Don't pretend you've never watched porn with two sisters going down on each other." Traiko argued, crossing his arms. "And twins? Man, talk about a money-making cash cow." My cheeks turned an even brighter red as I pictured the two of them together. Traiko smirked before his laughter shook me out of my trance. "Haha! I was just kidding man, damn! Don't tell me you were actually thinking about it. You've got a pervy mind."

"Sh-shut up!" I snapped back, before turning back to look at the forest.

"To be completely honest," Traiko said after a while, "I'm having a hard time getting a read on Bakulah. Normally it'd be a pretty simple matter for me to analyze a person, it's something of a natural talent of mine, but Bakulah…she's different. There's something about her that makes her an impossible person to read."

"What do you mean?"

Traiko simply shrugged. "I don't know…but it's like the girl has some sort of veil over her that can't be seen through. She must have one hell of a Semblance."

I blinked. "Semblance?" Traiko looked at me shocked.

"You don't know?" I shook my head. Traiko gave a soft sigh before explaining. "Basically, Semblance is the word used to represent a person's personal strength or power. It's often fueled by your Aura and like it, everyone's is way different from one another. Like I said earlier, my Semblance is reading people. I can watch someone fight and know immediately what their next move will be, and I fight accordingly."

"But…what about Professor Ozpin? It didn't look like you saw that one coming." Traiko nodded mulling it over.

"Your right. I didn't…which leads me to my theory. I think Bakulah's Semblance, is to shut down other Semblances."

"That seems rather…paradoxical." Traiko shrugged.

"Think about it. My Semblance is reading, but while I was with Bakulah, I couldn't get a read on Ozpin. If what Bakulah told me is true, and Lyn's Sembelance is making people tell the truth, then it stands to reason that her Sembelance counteracts that since that's the only time it seems to stop working according to her."

I had to admit, what he said made perfect sense. Bakulah did seem to alter the way everyone around her operated, and while I didn't have a Semblance of my own, I could definitely say she put me on alert with that creepy piercing glare of hers. Just as I was about to ask more, the ship blew its horn to let us know that we docked, and entering we found the girls yawning and stretching.

"Are we there already?" Lyn whined. "It feels like we've only been asleep for an hour or so."

"It has been only an hour." I informed her as she looked to me expectantly and raised both of her arms. "What?" I asked confused.

"Carry me." She whined again, not wanting to get up. I sighed softly with a chuckle and agreed, lifting the sleepy woman in my arms as she fell asleep. Traiko smirked at Bakulah.

"I assume you'll want a ride too?" He asked with a chuckle, but she just shook her head.

"From you? Not a chance." She muttered causing Traiko to place a hand on his chest to feign as though she'd just gravely insulted his honor. Standing up she just brushed past him before pausing and turning back to look at him. "But…I suppose you can escort me to the locker rooms." Traiko grinned and nodded, following her as I led the way with Lyn.

When we arrived, I gave Lyn a gentle shake. "Lyn…wake up. We need to get ready for the ceremony." She gave a tired whimper and gently swatted my face in an attempt to cover my mouth and quiet me.

"Five more minutes." She whispered. With a sigh, I laid Lyn down carefully causing her to lean up to give me a quick peck on the cheek in thanks. Leaving the girls at their lockers, Traiko and I went to wash the Grimm blood off of ourselves in the showers, and I found myself glad that our lockers had a self-cleaning function for our clothes. By the time the two of us were done, my clothes would be free of Grimm blood, warm, and smell like the ocean breeze.

"So…" he said, his voice rising over the running water. "This is awkward huh?" He asked. My eyes remained glued to the tile wall of the group shower, not wishing for anyone to think my eyes were wandering, despite that we were the only two here.

"Y-yeah…" I admitted, "just a bit. Though I'm glad it's just us."

"Oh God, don't tell me you're going to make a move on me in here like this." He teased.

"What?! No!" I objected causing him to just laugh.

"Nah it's cool, I get it. Sometimes I'm surprised by my own sexiness. It's cool to feel stuff for me, just letting you know though I'm not into dudes."

"Neither am I!" I shot back causing him to laugh.

"Relax man, I'm just teasing you. Back at my school, this was how all the showers were. I'm used to showering with other men, so it doesn't bother me right? Just keep your eyes above the waist line and you're good."

"And duck when you turn around…" I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing, forget it." With a creak he turned the knob off for his shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before turning back to me, as I did the same. "So what do you think tomorrow will entail?" I asked.

He shrugged. "We'll be put into teams, and one of us will be assigned leader I'm sure."

"Who do you think it'll be for us? We both got Black Knight pieces, so unless they're pairing us up with our opposites, I think that means the four of us are a team." I just shrugged. To be honest I didn't have an opinion one way or the other on which of us should or shouldn't be leader. From what I'd seen we were all capable in our own right. But what Traiko said next stunned me completely. "I think it'll be you." He said at last.

"M-me? Why me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm the biggest loner out of the four of us! I'd make a terrible leader." Traiko laughed and shook his head.

"Which is exactly what a good leader would say. Think about it, you managed to rescue Lyn from the Nevermore, you stood up for us when we bumped into Cardin, and you organized a plan to defeat that gigantic King Taijitu. As far as I'm concerned you've already earned your stars and bars." I sighed softly and shook my head.

"But I didn't do anything! I just did what anyone would do in that situation. I had to save us, so I did. You'd have done it too."

"I would have…if I had known how. You inspire confidence Calyx; it's not a bad thing…just take it and run with it. You'll be much happier in the long run once you learn to roll with the punches in life. At any rate, let's go dressed. I'd like to tuck away the hammer as soon as possible if you know what I mean." I shuddered not wanting to think about it as I opened my locker to see that sure enough my clothes had not only been cleaned, but repaired too. How did they even do that? I shook the question from my mind. I was looking at a gift horse, and I didn't intend on searching for any teeth. Getting dressed, Traiko and I soon were standing outside of the locker room, waiting for the girls to finish.

* * *

Bakulah sighed peacefully as she crossed her legs, the girl's room having been provided with large Turkish style baths that had jets to help soak the body away. She was surprised the school could spring for such things; she had assumed they would have just had group showers like normal schools. Not that she was complaining. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back to relax.

Her eyes shot open however, as soon as she felt someone suddenly grope her and flailing her arms she heard the familiar laugh of her twin and immediately began to settle back down. "Ugh…Lyn! One of these days I'm not going to realize it's you being stupid and you're going to get a mouthful of broken teeth." Lyn sighed softly and giggled sitting beside her.

"Who else would it be?" She laughed. "We're the only ones here right now." Opening one eye Bakulah would look around. Sure enough she was right, she hadn't even thought to look before getting into the warm water. "You're so silly Baku." Lyn teased, stretching out her body, letting the relaxing baths wash away the soreness from her muscles. "So today was fun, huh?"

Bakulah frowned. It seemed her sister was intent on talking throughout their entire bath. "Fun for you maybe." She muttered.

Lyn poked her twin's cheek playfully with her finger. "Aww…Traiko's not bad. You could have been stuck with that sleaze bag Cardin." Bakulah's eyes shifted to her sister, the bruise on her cheek still a little blue from the Gauntlet that struck her.

"Oh it wasn't me who has it bad." Bakulah replied with a sigh. "At least my partner is someone I can tolerate. I'd hate to have been partnered up with Calyx all that time. Though at least then I'd be able to keep an eye on the jerk." Lyn huffed.

"He's really not that bad Baku…you're always so judgmental. You just don't understand where he's coming from is all. If you were in his shoes, you'd probably be a lot like him too." Bakulah laughed.

"And I suppose you know?" She asked. Lyn nodded. "Did you use your powers on him?" Baku asked. Again her twin nodded. Bakulah sighed and shook her head. "You know you're not supposed to do that to people." She scolded her twin. "You're just going to piss people off, like you did at our last school." Lyn bit her lip. "This is the reason why we don't have boyfriends…just saying."

Lyn gasped in protest. "Hey! You didn't seem to mind when that dick you were dating in high school suddenly blurted out that he was cheating on you…with another man of all things." Bakulah frowned, wishing she hadn't brought that up. Wanting to change the subject she looked to her sister.

"So then…make me understand."

"What?"

"Just where exactly is Calyx jerkiness coming from?" She repeated, causing her sister to fiddle with her hair nervously. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"More like a fox…" she muttered, "I can't tell you…it's supposed to be a secret. He made me promise." That caught Bakulah's attention. It wasn't often that her sister would go tight lipped on a subject. She had something of a reputation of having a big mouth, she'd always assumed that's why other people ended up being the same around her.

"Talk." She instructed but Lyn just shook her head. Bakulah sighed. So she was going to do this the hard way then. Glaring at her sister, she immediately turned over, sitting on her legs so she couldn't move and began tickling her incessantly. Unlike her twin, Bakulah herself was not ticklish, making this an incredibly one sided fight as her sister, erupted into melodious laughter trying desperately to shake off her attacker.

"N-no! Baku…haha…stop it!" She squealed as she swatted desperately at her sister's hands trying to push them away.

"Talk." Baku commanded again.

"Alright, alright just please stop!" Lyn asked, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "I'll talk." She said softly as Baku smirked triumphant and got off her sister. "You're so mean Baku…but you've got to promise not to tell anyone. Okay?"

"Fine, whatever."

"No. Not whatever Baku. I need you to promise."Baku raised an eyebrow. This was serious then.

"Alright Lyn. I promise, I'll keep quiet about it." She agreed.

Lyn looked around to confirm that no one was listening in on their conversation. "Alright…" she said when she was sure no one was watching. "The way Calyx lost his leg…he was just ten years old when he got pushed onto some train tracks." Bakulah gasped.

"Oh my God."

"It gets worse." Lyn said. "There were hundreds of people around…he was in there for nearly five minutes and no one went in there to help him. That's why he doesn't trust any humans…because they all just watched him as he got hit by a train. He said it wasn't until people started screaming that they actually got him out of the pit. He was lucky to not bleed to death." Bakulah frowned as she looked at the water. Perhaps she had judged him too harshly. "So please Baku…try to be a little nicer to him."

Bakulah smirked and gently poked her twin's cheek. "Just as I thought…you've got a thing for this guy huh?" Lyn immediately turned a bright red as Bakulah laughed. "Lyn and Calyx sitting in a tree…" Immediately her sister covered her mouth even more flustered.

"Shut up! Someone's going to hear you!" She cried as her twin laughed pulling her hand away. Just as she was about to start singing again, Lyn dunked her underwater causing her to come up sputtering.

"God Lyn! You could have killed me damn it!" Baku shouted angrily as her sister just stuck out her tongue. "For that…I'm going to tell him." Bakulah said going to leave the baths before her twin leapt on her back.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Lyn squealed embarrassed wrestling with her sister. "You're not allowed to tell him anything damn it!" As the two girls continued to squeal and wrestle with one another, Cardin Winchester smirked, replacing the panel he used to cover up the peephole he'd installed in the bath wall.

"Thank you so much for the information girls." He chuckled. "It would seem the fox has a fear of trains…I wonder how I could possibly help him to get over that fear." With a grin, he returned to his team to lay out a plan to get revenge for being shamed yesterday on the airship.

* * *

Traiko and I stood around for nearly an hour and a half before the girls finally came running up. Lyn's cheeks were a bright red, as if she'd been in hot water for too long. "S-sorry guys…I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long." She gasped out of breath, as though she'd run all the way here. Bakulah took a moment to swallow a mouthful of air before speaking.

"So…what did you guys think of the baths?" She finally asked. Traiko and I looked at one another confused.

"What baths?" We both said simultaneously. Returning to the girl's bath we were shocked to see the large lavish pools of water.

"This is such bullshit…" I muttered as Traiko simply nodded in agreement.

Lyn giggled softly. "I guess it's true what they say…men like bubble baths just as much as women."

"Hey! I'll have you know lots of men take bubble baths. It's not girly, even men need to relax every now and then. Mostly because of women…but still!" Traiko argued causing the two girls to laugh even harder.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Bakulah said gesturing with her thumb towards the door. "The ceremony is supposed to start in about thirty minutes…if we want a good spot we should go now." Flashing me a smile, I was almost surprised. I don't think I've ever seen her smile at me before…or at all for that matter. As the two blondes, brushed past Traiko and I, I scratched the top of my head in puzzlement.

"Hey…" I whispered to Traiko. "Bakulah seem to be acting strange to you?" He looked at me and thought about it carefully.

"Now that you mention it, she doesn't seem to be giving you nearly as cold of a shoulder as she usually does. I wonder why that is." He replied and I shuddered a little.

"I don't know how I feel about it…it's weird…"

"Don't worry about it too much Calyx…Lyn probably just helped her to see the light. And isn't her treating you better a _good_ thing?"

"Yeah I suppose so." I answered smiling softly. It felt as if things were finally going my way for once. The four of us began to walk towards the ceremony, each of us excited to see our team.

Huddled together in the wings, the ceremony began. A few teams went ahead of us, including the team with young Faunus who was being attacked by the King Taijitu earlier. Soon Professor Ozpin spoke again. "Next, having gathered the Black Knight pieces…Calyx Delsune, Lyn Taylor, Bakulah Taylor, and Traiko Nikos. From this day forth…you shall be known as Team Cobalt." I watched as the first letters of our names rearranged themselves to form CBLT, what I presumed to be the source of our team's name. "This team shall be led by…Calyx Delsune." I took a sharp breath. Damn it, Traiko had been right. But why me?

The audience applauded as the spotlight shifted to focus on me, causing me to cover my eyes from its harsh glare. That was when behind us I suddenly heard a shrill whistle. One that I'd heard in my nightmares many times over. I froze as the train whistles continued to blow; my entire body seemed to be paralyzed. Move, damn it, move! I screamed in my head, trying to force my body to respond, but I was so scared that I felt like my heart was going to stop. My mind flashed back, I was ten years old, my foot caught in the track, desperately trying to get out as I saw the train racing towards me. I opened my mouth to scream, but then I felt a hand reach out in the darkness and take mine.

Suddenly I was back on stage, and my ears twitching I realized that everyone was staring at me, Lyn's hand grasping mine. "Come on Calyx…" she whispered. "It's time to get off stage…" I nodded, the entire room having fallen quiet as I went to leave the stage, hearing the cruel laughter of Cardin's team, all of them holding wooden train whistles. As Lyn tugged me away, I realized what had happened and my cheeks turned a bright pink.

Traiko looked back as Professor Ozpin began to introduce Team Cardinal and glared at Cardin in a way that made it that the mace-wielder shuddered, as though someone had stepped on his grave. Traiko wasn't about to make a scene, not after what happened on stage, but he knew one thing, this slight wasn't one that he would just let go. As the four of us filed off into the audience I looked back on stage one last time to see the Headmaster introduce Team RWBY led by a young girl who couldn't have been much older than a freshman in High School. I began to wonder if she was as nervous about all of this as I was.

To be continued…


End file.
